Dreams in Blue
by orangeorchid
Summary: Unable to resist him any longer Caroline finally succumbs to her growing desire for Klaus. Klaus is of course only too happy to help her make her wildest dreams an even wilder reality. This is a Locked in Blue One-shot.


**A/N: This is an expanded story from my other work Locked in Blue. If you're lost and want more backstory that's where you'll find it. Enjoy!**

The moment I consented an invisible weight lifted off our shoulders.

"That's right, love," he whispered in my ear.

Suddenly he was behind me, covering my neck in shallow kisses that he paired with a stroking of my shoulders. I felt a shudder go through my body at his unexpectedly warm touch.

"Just relax, darling."

From my shoulders his hands slowly glided to my naked chest, only a thin layer of t-shirt fabric stood between us. This was a fact he was well aware of as his skilled fingers gently kneaded my breasts until the nipples became soft points. Ignoring my whimpering protests he left them to slide down my hips and focus his attentions on my ass.

"I have been wanting to do this for a long time," he breathed, taking delicate swats at my behind.

In one quick motion he had ripped the button off my shorts and guided the fabric down my legs. We obviously wouldn't be needing them.

Without the barrier between us I could feel him hot and hard against me. The sensation caused warmth to pool between my thighs.

"Bend over," he ordered.

Wordlessly I obeyed, secretly thrilled at where this was headed.

"You have such a perfect ass," he commented lightly "I wonder how it looks when it's rosy?"

Before I could comprehend his words there was a swift smack against my ass.

I let out a soft squeak.

In a flash his arm was wrapped around my chest, forcing me to stand.

"Caroline," he began, his breathe hot in my ear "I am going to spank you now. I will start off light and get progressively harder. It is imperative you only speak when you find it too intense for you. We wouldn't want anyone to find us here when we've barely gotten started, would we?" I couldn't see him, but I could hear he was smiling.

I nodded quickly in response. I definitely didn't want to be interrupted while this gorgeous being did whatever he had planned for me.

"I thought so," he said smugly. He wrapped his fingers through my hair and used it to ease me back over, exposing myself to him.

"Now where was I?"

As he said he started off light. A smack here and there was easy, but then it got harder. Soon the sounds that had begun as soft swishes were now audible slaps that sent me further over the edge.

I wasn't the type to enjoy being spanked in the bedroom, at least I thought I wasn't, but Klaus did it so well. Each bit of contact sent the electric sensation straight to my core making me ache with want.

My body was running on a high I couldn't explain, taking in his spanks and turning them into ecstasy. My mind on the other hand was on overload, it couldn't comprehend all of the sensations around it.

The darkness of the room.

The heat emanating from his crotch.

The assaults on my bare behind.

And my quickly approaching release.

I found it all so overwhelming. So overwhelming I didn't even notice that I had started to moan until I felt his hand cover my mouth.

"Easy, love. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but we're not finished here yet," his voice had become husky with desire.

I smiled inwardly knowing that whatever he was doing to me, I was doing to him.

"Now lets see," he said trying to clear his throat and gently caressing my ass. It made me jump slightly as I felt his fingers trace over the now sensitive skin. But even a touch that mild made me want him more.

"Just as I thought, just as sexy when it's blushing," he said referring to my rouged bottom "Sort of like you," he added mischievously.

I might've laughed at this, if the way I felt wasn't the opposite of funny.

Abruptly he had pulled me closer to him with my sore ass cradling his erection.

He moaned softly into my neck, peppering more kisses into it.

Then his fingers found my stomach and slowly fell under the hem of my panties, touching my bare skin.

I inhaled sharply, hoping he would finally touch me where I ached, but instead he teased me yet again.

His fingers were stroking my lips and completely avoiding my swollen center. Bastard.

"Oh, Caroline," he moaned. "I've barely touched you and you've already soaked through your panties. What am I going to do with you?"

"You could fuck me already," I panted.

"Oh could I?" In one swift motion the thin t-shirt that had been covering my chest was in shreds at my feet.

He turned me to face him and started to massage my nipples with his thumbs in deliberate circles.

I whimpered under his touch.

"Why would I go right to fucking you when I could probably make you come just like this?" he breathed with a wicked gleam in his eye.

He was right, under his expert touch I was coming undone. If he didn't take me soon I would surely be a puddle at his feet.

"What do you want, Caroline?" He asked feverishly. I was coming to an end and he could sense it.

"You," I moaned.

"Yes, I know. Your panties are so wet they're practically see-through," he chuckled.

"But, what do you want me to do?" he persisted.

"What?" I asked in genuine confusion. There was too much going on. His voice, his thumbs, the growing ache between my legs. I wasn't sure what he wanted from me.

"You do want something from me don't you, Caroline?"

"Yes," I squeaked hoping that was the answer he was looking for.

"What would that be? Do you want to fuck me?" he suggested.

"Yes!"

"Or do you want to come?"

I took a needed gasp of air to clear my thoughts.

Why was he being such a tease?

I tried to come up with a response but found none, my brain was turning to mush.

Sensing this grinned devilishly before amending, "or do you want me to make you come while I fuck you?"

"Yes!" I practically cheered, this was the question I wanted.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked in mock uncertainty.

"Yes! Yes!" I pleaded.

In one smooth motion I was on the floor, my body given a brief rest from his far too knowing touch.

I had never felt more unsteady. My legs were shaking, my breathing erratic, and the chill from the ground was causing my nipples to harden again.

Then he was before me, entirely naked in all his glory. In several places I spotted dark tattoos covering his tanned skin, but I was quickly distracted by other things.

He was hard for me and I fantasized about him sliding inside of me to finally fuck me out of my misery.

I grinned as anticipatory pleasure ran through me.

When I finally met his eyes they were dark, the traces of gorgeous blue gone. He was hungry in a way that only I could feed.

"Open your legs," he commanded.

Again I obeyed.

An uncontrollable giggle escaped my lips as he found my entrance and thrusted into me with increasing speeds.

I could feel sweet release was on its way.

He smirked at me, amused by the joy he was eliciting from me.

"Are you enjoying yourself, love?" he panted.

"Oh, yes!" I shouted, unable to control my volume any longer.

"Are you ready to have more fun?" he flashed another half-grin.

I nodded emphatically.

"Good," he hissed "Now come for me, Caroline."

Happily, I obeyed.

**Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)**

**Tumblr (I follow back): veiledorchids**


End file.
